Is he going to save me?
by Toomuchloveforthisworld
Summary: Felicity is Thea's babysitter. Oliver might have a thing for babysitters...with blonde hair and blue eyes...Chapter 8: Whoop update!
1. And your name is?

A/N: Hello All! I have had several people ask me to update this story. It started out as a one-shot from my (YDM) C collection but I plan to add to it. Inside are characters from Supernatural also. I'm going through a phase, so I couldn't resist. They are not following their story line much so don't worry and they help to develope Felicity's character well. The way that I want her character portrayed, anyway. Please give it a try and I hope you enjoy!

Once Again, I own nothing but the mistakes that are made. My bad...

* * *

"Hi there. You must be Thea" The little girl would barely look up from behind her brother's back. She sheepishly nodded her head in the affirmative before hiding once again. This wasn't Felicity's first run at babysitting. She'd sat for many families since turning fifteen. Now at nineteen she was practically a pro. Her regular family had asked to give her number to a friend on vacation and she wasn't about to refuse more money. Especially when they offered to pay her double her normal rate for coming over on such short notice. Jokes on them, she never has plans of her own, other than school. She may be a bit antisocial, but who cares?

This little one is more of a shy character at first, she'd have to draw her out. "My name is Felicity, and yours is?" She asked addressing her brother. Felicity had done the interview with Mr. and Mrs. Queen. She had been told that they had a son her age who would be there when she arrived and then relieve her when he got back home. Then there was Thea who was only five. She had a big imagination with a huge reserve of energy. So far all she saw was the shy exterior.

"Hi Felicity. My name is Oliver. How are you today?" He gave her a sly smile. He knew what she was doing.

"Hi Oliver. I'm good. I was just thinking how much fun it would be if we played some hide and seek. Would you like to play with me?" She chanced a glance to Thea who perked up behind him at the mention of the game.

Oliver gave a slight chuckle and head shake before he answered, "I'd love to play hide and seek. Its my favorite game"

"Mine too!" Chimed in Thea from behind who started to happily jump up amd down next to her brother.

"That's so great! Lets play a round before Oliver has to go. Then we can play a million more rounds together!" Felicity sunk down on her knees and tried to sound as excited as possible.

"Okay! Not it!" She was so excited she looked like she might burst with the cutest smile threatening to cut her face in two. Because she didn't know much about the house yet, she decided to be the seeker.

"I'll be it. You two go and hide. I'll count to thirty"

Half an hour later Oliver was saying goodbye to Thea and the two were left alone. Once you break down the initial wall Thea is a very vibrant, fun loving girl. They played several make believe games. Pretending to be heroes and villains, cops and robbers, at one point Felicity was pretending to be farm animals with Thea laughing like crazy as the farmer.

Felicity had arrived just after lunch and was meant to stay until one or two in the morning. Now it was six o'clock so she made some grilled cheese and ham sandwiches with a macaroni and cheese side. Some may say its too much cheese, but neither Felicity nor Thea felt that way. After dinner Thea was allowed to pick one more game before they went to read for bed. Of course she wouldn't be a five year old girl if she didn't want to play princess.

Except she wasn't a normal five year old girl. She was a fire fighter knight who saved the princess from the fire-breathing dragon guarding her tower where she was sleeping and waiting for true loves kiss from her prince. As Felicity lay on the couch in her 'tower' Thea pulled out her fake cell phone, with Barbie covering every surface of it, pressing buttons like a mad man. "Psst...what are you doing?"

"Felicity! You have to be asleep! I'm calling Ollie. He has to come rescue you"

"Oh. Is Ollie my one true love?"

"Yeah. But you should get another because he's not answering his phone" she shakes her Barbie phone around when Ollie fails to pick up.

"Why don't you try again. Maybe it'll work this time. I'll go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay. I'll try again. I don't want you to sleep forever. I want to play some more" so Thea holds the phone up to her ear again for a minute before they both hear, "Hello?" From behind Thea. Felicity jumps to make sure its okay and Thea practically throws her phone, but Oliver stops her at the last moment. He has his phone pressed to his ear and says, "Hello? Thea? Are you still there?"  
She smiles and raises her own phone to her ear. "Ollie come quick. I beat the dragon but Felicity needs a kiss from true love!"

"Oh no! My princess is in trouble?! I'll be right there. Thank you knight Thea" then he hangs up the phone and quickly walks toward the two from across the room.

Thea pushes Felicity back down. "You have to be sleeping!" So she does as she's told. Oliver kneels beside the bed and tells knight Thea that she's too young to watch people kiss so she turns around. Felicity opens her eyes thinking it was a ruse so she wouldn't be disappointed when they didn't kiss. Oliver winked at her and helped her sit up before placing a quick kiss on her lips. She stared in shock and Thea turned to see if they'd finished.

"Yay! It worked! Can we play chutes and ladders now?!" Thea chirped happily jumping up and down.

"No honey. Remember we agreed princess was the last game before bed. But I can read you Snow White if you'd like?"

"Yes! Lets go!"

"Okay, okay. Let me grab the book from my bag. You go get in bed" Thea was up those stairs so quickly you'd think she was Barry Allen.

Ahh...Flash. He'd always been her favorite super hero. For the longest time she'd dreamed of him being her prince and taking her to a better life. One where she didn't grow up in a foster home. She was lucky, however, this one had kept her since she was fifteen. She just moved out into an apartment with her roommate Tommy. He was her best friend. He was also always at home with his would-be supermodel girlfriend Laurel.

She walked across the room into the kitchen where her bag was left all night sitting on a bar stool at the floating island. When she turned around to head up the stairs she knocked into Oliver. "I hope you don't mind. I promised her earlier that I would read Snow White and she was so excited. I'll leave as soon as its done"

"Its not a problem at all. She loves you. You're lucky the last babysitter she didn't like got locked into the laundry room back at our house. It was straight out of Dennis the Menace" he chuckled. Felicity was about to respond when Thea shouted downstairs "I'm waiting!"

"I'd better get up there before she hatches a villainous plan" she smiles as she walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When the story is finished she creeps back down the stairs. Gathering her things she is surprised when a voice calls, "Thank you for watching Thea tonight. She seemed like she had a great time" Felicity turned to see Oliver leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed watching her pack.

"It was no trouble. She's one of the more vibrant kids I've watched. It was a nice change. Thea was great today" she shuffled nervously for a minute then turned to the hall moving toward the front door. Unexpectedly Oliver followed her. After pulling her boots back on he held out an envelope for her.

"Its all there. From one to one" he said.

"You didn't have to pay me until one. Its only eight thirty" she answered zipping up her jacket and fixing her hat.

"Of course we did. My mother said to pay you until you were meant to leave just in case I came back early"

"If your sure?" He nodded 'yes'. "Alright, well I should be going. My roommate worries. Honestly I think he made a hobby out of texting me 'How are you?' all day" she chuckled as she pulled open the door. She was half way down the driveway when he called out,

"Could I have your number? I'm thinking of getting a new hobby myself..."

"Your mom has my number" she called back and drove away.

Maybe Barry Allen wasn't the prince who would come save her after all.


	2. Somebody help me! I've got a flat tire!

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of the story. Happy reading and don't forget to drop a review to let me know what you think. I'm very catering to the reader, so if you want something don't be afraid to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but creative liscense?**

* * *

Standing on the side of the road Felicity was faced with her old enemy...flat tires. Bobby, her mechanic foster father, had always drilled the importance of learning to change them but she never could get the hang of it. Now here she stood, on the side of the road, with a flat tire, a dead phone, and a worried lip between her teeth. Ugh, what's a damsel to do?

She was standing on the side of the road for close to a half hour when someone pulled up beside her. She wasn't sure of the make of the car but it seemed expensive to her. The driver's window rolled down and the bright face of Oliver Queen was visible.

"Car trouble miss?" He asked with a smirk before turning off his car. His movements were swift and oddly graceful for someone of his stature.

"Just a smidgen. What are you doing out here?" She asked not meaning to sound rude, but surprised to see him back. His mother had said that they were just visiting two weeks ago when she sat for them.

"It's nice to see you, too, Felicity. My parents bought the house here. So we're spending the summer" he answered chuckling at her confused expression. "What's the problem here?" He countered turning his gaze to the car.

"Its a flat tire. I may or may not have a spare on me...as well as the ability to change it" she said as she kicked the offending tire under the passengers side. Then leaning back against her car door she gave him an appraising and almost shy look, "I don't suppose you know how to change a flat?"

"Do dinosaurs still walk around?" He asked in reply.

"No..." She answered skeptically. "Does this mean you don't know?"

"No, I don't. I've never had to before. Why haven't you called a tow truck?"

"Dead phone. I tried calling the old fashioned way, but it only made my throat hurt" she waved her phone in the air then threw it trough the open window.

"Well," he pulled his own phone out and tossed it to her. Instantly her hand flew out to catch the object. "You can use mine then I'll wait with you until they get here. Sound like a plan?"

"Thanks for letting me use your phone, I really appreciate this, but you don't have to stay and wait with me"

"Of course I do. I can't leave a lady all alone on the side of the road. How would that look for me?" He said chastisingly earning a grin from the blonde.

"Well, in that case you'd better not wait. Someone might catch onto the fact that you're not a cold hearted playboy" she shot over as she began dialing the number she knew well. When it picked up she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Oliver opened his mouth to reply when she stopped him by holding up a single finger as a silent gesture to wait.

"Singer's Salvage and Tow" she heard Sam's still young voice on the other end.

"Hey, Sammy, its Felicity. Is Dean working today?" She asked causing Oliver to raise his eyebrows. He hadn't expected that.

"I don't know Lizzy, is he?" Sam irritatingly voiced.

"I said not to call me that, Sammy!" She whisper-screamed through the line.

There was definitely a smirk in his voice when he replied, "And I asked you not to call me Sammy!" She let out a deep sigh.

"Fine. Is your brother at work today Samuel? My car has a flat tire and I need him to come change it"

"Hold on. I'll put him on the phone" there was a momentary pause before an extremely loud "DEAN PHONE! ITS LIS!" Felicity prides herself on self preservation. For this reason she instinctively pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard Sam say he'd put Dean on the phone. Oliver had been watching her throughout the brief conversation. He wasn't sure what to make of the scene before him. When the screaming was done she put the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah?" Dean's deep voice asked.

"Hey, Dean. My car has a flat tire so I'm stranded on the side of the road and I need you to fix it"

"Excuse me? Who am I your maid? Surely you can ask nicer than that" he teased. She knew Sam and Dean well enough to know that Dean was serious. He wouldn't come out here unless she flattered him.

Letting out another deep sigh she replied in a distressed fake Southern accent, "Oh, Dean. My car has broken down and I need a big strong man to come and rescue me from this plight," then she put the phone on speaker and smirked over at Oliver, "Whoever does save me will surely receive a homemade pie as a show of gratitude" she lifted her hand and counted down from three silently with her fingers.

As the last one came down they heard, "Did you say pie?"

"Apple pie..." She replied deviously.

"Wherever you are I'll be there in five!"

"Its the intersection of Avenue A and Victory. Thanks Dean! I expect you no later than ten minutes or its free, okay, bye!" She hurried and hung up just as he was about to reply about goods not being cheap.

"Sorry that took so long. I have an in with the mechanic but Sam and Dean never make anything easy on me" Her hand reached out to hand him back his phone. If she lingered when their fingers touched as a result, well then that was her problem.

"How do you know Sam and Dean?" He asked...was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? Surely not.

"I used to live with them. Since I was fifteen. They're Bobby's nephews, so once their dad passed away they came to live with us... But enough about me. How're you liking it here so far? Not too boring for a dashing Playboy?" Ugh...dashing? Really Felicity? Why don't you get a giant heart tattooed to your forehead with "F+O" written inside!

"I wouldn't say dashing. More like ruggedly handsome" he smirked at her. "I've liked it here so far. It just got a little more interesting, though" he punctuated with what Felicity has dubbed his "camera smile". Its not that she follows tabloids much, but she had been drawn to ones surrounding the only wealthy people she had ever met. After the genuine smile she saw gracing his face when he watched her run around with Thea, Felicity knew the difference between the two.

"Only a little more interesting?" She said mockingly shocked. "Next I suppose you'll tell me I'm only 'moderately beautiful'"

"I'd never say such a thing" and she almost believed him. He looked like he was about to say more when the gravelly sound of a classic car pulled their attention away. The '67 Chevy Impala came to a stop behind Felicitiy's. Dean came out of the car and pulled his toolbox out of the trunk.

"Madame your knight is here to rescue you" he announced pausing five feet away from her before she could wrap her outstretched arms around him. "For a price..." he finished.

"Yes you shall receive your pie in the morning. Promise" she assured him giving a quick hug.

"Alright then let's get this show on the road. Literally" he began to take the offending tire off. Not even looking up he said, "No that's okay. Don't introduce me to your friend"

"Oh!" She slapped her hand to her head. "Right. Dean this is my friend Oliver. Oliver this is Dean"

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen" he said offering his hand to Dean who had stood up and turned to face the stranger.

"Hey, Dean. Winchester" he replied shaking the offered hand. He then went back to his work. "What're you doing way out here anyway? I thought you had class today, Lis?" Dean asked from his crouched position on the asphalt. Felicity's eyes bulged at the mention.

"Oh shit! What time is it!?" She frantically called looking to Oliver.

He checked his watch then replied, "Its 2:00"

"Okay. I have fifteen minutes to get to campus and into my room. Okay. Okay." She wasn't hyperventilating, but she was freaking out. She couldn't be late to Business Law again. Professor Wilson would kill her. He already creeped her out enough with his eye patch and gravelly voice.

"I can drive you over to campus" Oliver offered pulling her out of the haze her mind had become. She looked from him to Dean trying to decide what to do. Dean, thankfully, looked up at her and smiled.

"Go with Oliver. I'll call Jo and she'll take your car over to the school this way your not stuck there all night"

"Thank you so much! Both of you! You get a pie and you get a pie! You all get pies!"she cheered.

"Alright Oprah. Get going before I have to hear more complaining about your law professor" he adopted a higher tone to mimick Felicity complaining, "he's so creepy with his eye patch. He gives me the hardest work because he's a perv..." Oliver is laughing along with Dean, while Felicity is trying to hold back her snickers.

"He is!" She calls over her shoulder as she grabs her backpack and follows Oliver to his car. "Could you just have Jo drive it to my apartment? I'll get a ride home with Tommy since I don't have my phone. Thanks! Love you!" She called as they drove away. The ride to campus was a mostly quiet one. She thanked Oliver as they pulled up outside her building. She was about to push open the door when he spoke up.

"She wouldn't give it to me"

"Excuse me?" She asked with her hand now stagnant on the door handle. "My mother," he smiled over to Felicity.

"She didn't want me harassing the poor babysitter. I have a somewhat unsavory reputation that my mother apparently agrees with. I just wanted you to know that's why I haven't adopted that new hobby"

"Huh. Well," she said thoughtfully rummaging through her bag until she pulled out a pen. She tore out a piece of paper then scrawled her name and number onto it. "There. Now you can fit in with the other cool kids. Once my phone decides to join the living again" she opened the door to step outside then turns when its shut. Leaning her frame into the open window she says,

"Thanks again. I'll talk to you soon. Tell Thea we'll play soon"

She's late once again to Business Law. Professor Slade Wilson scolds her, again, but this time she doesn't care. And later that night when her phone is charged she reads a message from an unknown number that reads: I changed my mind. This town got a lot more interesting.


	3. A random day (The first day back)

**A/N:** **Hey guys. Here's a chapter about Felicity. I don't know what it is. Informational maybe? Stuff happens. Enjoy and let me know what you think, okay?**

"Oh my god, stop!" Tommy said from his seat across the small wooden table where they eat breakfast together every morning. "If you check your phone one more time for a message from that tool bag I'm going to flip this table over"

"Over exaggerating?" Felicity asked back. Besides she wasn't checking her phone that often. She was just really impatient.

"No, I'm really not. Every five minutes your checking your phone and he's not even worth your time. Just stop with the insanity, Lis" he said almost pleadingly, "there will not be a different outcome no matter how much you want one". It was no surprise that Tommy was protective over her. After all he hated her ex-boyfriend. Everyone did. He was the first guy she'd ever dated and the first guy she thought she loved... it was complicated.

They met when she was first shipped here to live with Bobby. Bobby was nervous about having her at first. He wasn't usually one to take in older kids but he made an exception for her. Ellen had taken one glance at her and declared "she's coming home with us". She's stayed ever since. After she turned eighteen Ellen and Bobby had officially adopted her.

Soon after she first came out, Ellen had taken her to the mall to get some new clothes. Felicity had never really been much into girly clothes, the opposite of Ellen's daughter, Jo. As she was browsing through some racks, closer to the men's section than the ladies' she tripped over nothing in particular and fell to the floor on top of another person.

That person was Lincoln Count. Yeah, his name was weird but he was a nice guy about her falling all over him. They had become friends after that and then three years later he asked her out. They dated for a while before she caught onto the fact that: She kind of hates him. There is a lot that she hates about him. The way that he treats her friends, the way he down talks things that are important to her, the way that he is so immature sometimes just makes her want to commit murder. But then he does something great for her once in a while, or says sweet things that make her rethink her decision to break up.

Sometimes she feels like she'll never be good enough for anyone. Despite the great home that she's found now, she was shuffled around by too many families. Always giving her back for some reason or another. It was constantly varied with the only constant being that it was ALWAYS her own fault. Some homes she blocked from her memory because they were too painful, emotionally or physically. But any harm that came her way she deserved because, after all it was her fault. She wasn't good enough. Wasn't pretty enough. Smart enough. She still isn't any of those things and more.

Being with Bobby and Ellen gave her a new family and she made new friends, but she still felt the same anxiety most of the time. She just isn't enough.

One day she and Lincoln were spending the night in just hanging out at his house. She still isn't sure what she said to him but he flipped out on her. One thing led to another and she went home that night with a bruise forming across her left eye and cheek from his backhand to match the bruising on her ribs from where he kicked her.

She dodged Ellen and Bobby for a while trying to cover it up, but she couldn't hide it from Joanna Beth, who had become her best friend as well as sister, and consequently Sam, who was and still is, Jo's boyfriend. Of course then they told Dean even though she begged them not to. In turn Dean grabbed Tommy and a crowbar. They assaulted his car in the dead of night then threatened him with bodily harm the next morning if he so much as looked at her again. The whole situation was crazy to her. But, as it turns out Lincoln was freaking insane. He tried to set Dean's car on fire...with him in it. Eventually things worked out. Lincoln is in prison for the next year and her body has healed where it counts.

But everyone was very protective of her. They were fiercely loyal and didn't like new people.

"Tommy, you don't even know him. Why don't you meet him before you get crazy protective?" She said making a show of getting up to put her phone in her back pocket before sitting back down. Just then Dean crawled off the couch to the kitchen area/dining room.  
He grabbed a mug from the cupboard filling it with coffee. Taking a sip, he leaned his half-awake form against the counter. "Mornin'" he mumbled.

"Good morning Pumpkin Pie!" Felicity smiled deviously.

"No, stop...not good...head hurt..."

"Caveman drink lot alcohol? Get booboo?" Tommy grunted in his direction. In return Felicity laughed and Dean gave him the finger.

"Don't mess with the Neanderthal. Wouldn't want to get a club to the head" she warned.

"Shut it. I wanted to ask you guys something," Dean said sitting down in the left over chair. "Do you guys have room for another awesome roommate?"

"Yes!" Felicity screeched out causing Dean to flinch in pain. "Is Sam looking for somewhere to stay!?"

"What!? You'd rather live with Sam than this piece of tail?" He punctuated with a gesture up and down his body.

"Ew, Dean, I'm eating. That's gross" Felicity let out.

Tommy said around a mouthful of cheerios, "I'd hit that". Felicity fake gagged while the guys high-fived.

"Yes, move in. Now can we change the topic?"

"Sure. Tell me about Oliver, Dean"

"Oh, he's a dream boat," he teased. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, and his muscles..." He trailed off when Felicity leaned over to slap him in he head. Then she left the room to her own and slammed the door for good measure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night she was coming back to the apartment after a harried day of classes and a shift at the local diner, The Roadhouse. Ellen owned it so she picked up shifts after classes when she needed to scramble up more rent money.

The apartment she rented with Tommy, and now Dean, is on the fifth floor. The building is only eight floors tall. Each floor has three apartments on it so there aren't too many people who live in the building. The other Tennant's are a mixed bag. Sometimes she feels like Forest Gump and Tommy tells her: our neighbors are like a box of chocolates you never know which ones are nuts.

As long as she doesn't run into the guy from 4b she's safe. He's a slimy, British bloke. Even though Mr. Crowley is twice her age he feels the need to hit on her at every turn. And just as the door opens she realizes that today is quickly taking a turn for the worse.

Just get upstairs. Just get upstairs. Don't let him touch your ass and just get upstairs to freedom...

"Ah, good afternoon Miss Smoak. Headed upstairs?" He purrs as they enter the elevator.

"Yes" is all she replies smiling politely hoping she doesn't have to talk to him for long. But of course that's not the case.

"Coming from class then?"

"Yes" she bobs her head in the affirmative. "Lots of work to do"

"I see. You know if you ever find yourself needing some company," Sweet mother of Jesus, thank you lord! She thinks as the elevator stops on the fourth floor. Crowley pulls a card from his pocket, "you can give me a call at any time". Handing her the card with a wink he steps off of he elevator. Felicity pressed the 'close door' button so many times it must be broken. From now on, she thinks, I'm taking the stairs.

Once she toes off her boots, throws her keys into the bowl by the front door, and walks to make a sandwich her phone goes off. She recognises the generic ring to signal that its someone she babysits for. You can never be too organized...or can you?

"Hello, Felicity speaking" she answered as generically as her ringtone.

"Hi, Felicity. Its Moira Queen. How are you dear?"

"I'm well, Mrs. Queen. And you?"

"I'm doing well. I was wondering if you were available to come over tonight. I wouldn't normally ask so last minute, but my husband got some theater tickets to a show I've been nagging him to see" she let out a soft laugh to her own joke.

Smiling Felicity replied, "I'm free all night. What time would you like me to come over?"

"If you could come by around five?"

"Of course Mrs. Queen..."

"Call me Moira, sweetheart"

"Okay. I'll leave in a few minutes. I'll see you then"

"Thank you, dear. I'll see you then" As the phone hung up Felicity let out a deep sigh. Maybe she'll pick up some food on the way. And she'll bring some for Thea. Pulling her shoes back on and grabbing her keys Felicity heads once more outside to her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks Jo, you're the best!" She said hanging up the phone as she walks toward the front door. The door barely rings once before its thrown open by an enthusiastic Thea.

"Licity! Come see my room! I have so many more toys upstairs now! Let's play!" She screams while pulling Felicity by the sleeve into the house.

"Hold on, silly. How've you been? I haven't seen you in a while"

"Thea, be good for Felicity. Felicity, honey, thank you again. We won't be back until very late, so Oliver will be back around one or two. Is that alright with you? If not I can have him come back earlier"

"That's fine. I brought some books to study with anyway" she said patting her messenger bag.

Moira smiled. "Alright. Have a nice evening kids. I love you sweetie" she said lifting Thea into her arms. When she was done her husband took his turn spinning Thea around in his arms. Then Thea was back on her feet and the Queens were out the door.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Thea yelled from her spot next to Felicity on the couch. Felicity scooped up Thea from behind pulling a giggle from the little girl in her arms.

"If you can't reach the doorbell, you can't answer it by yourself. Capice?" Thea giggled some more as Felicity spun them toward the door then placed her down. She checked the door before opening it to Dean's face holding a paper bag.

Thea was standing completely still just gaping at him. "Did someone place an order?" Dean asked smiling. He bent down to Thea's height. "That'll be ten dollars darling"

She stepped closer to Felicity's leg saying shyly, "I don't have any money"

"Hmm," he pretended to think. "Tell you what. I'll let you have the whole bag for a high five. What do you say?" He lifted his hand waiting. After a tentative moment she high fived him. "Alright! I'm glad you said yes, because I put a special piece of pie in there for you" he winked at her then stood up again. "Here's your food Lis"

"Do you know him?" Thea whispered. To which Felicity gave a small laugh.

"Thea, this is my friend Dean. He's kind of like my big brother"

"Like Ollie?"

"Exactly. He's like my Ollie. And he brought you some pie. How about we thank him? Then we'll kick him out and eat" she whispered the last. Once she did Thea let out a quick "Thanks, Dean!" before running for the kitchen to eat her pie.

"Thanks. I'll see you at home?" He nodded saying, "yeah. I'll see you later"as he walked away.

"Alright, Thea! Let's eat!" She shouted locking the front door again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around midnight Felicity was so tired from everything that she was dangerously close to falling asleep on the very soft, spacious couch in the living room. In an effort to stay awake she scooted down to the floor, turning up the volume in her headphones. Who knew she could fall asleep to the sounds of Simple Plan singing Welcome to My Life?

Sun. So much sun! Turn it off! Was in a constant loop in her mind. After the fourth cycle she pulled herself up to close the blinds when she realized that her room never got this much sun. She also didn't remember driving home last night.

Felicity jumped to her feet knocking into the bedside table with her knee. "Goddamn!" She cursed under her breath. Shaky hands righted the fallen picture frame to see a picture of the Queen's sans Oliver playing on the beach. Where was she? The room was a deep blue color, modestly decorated. Only a bed, dresser, closet, and nightstand reside inside the four walls.

Pulling out her phone she noticed the time was a quarter past nine. Slowly she gathered her bag at the foot of the bed and crept through the house. She knew how to get around once in the hallway. She crept downstairs reminiscent to the woman in the Yellow Wallpaper.

Turning the corner to the living room, where she had discarded her shoes the night before, she found Oliver Queen asleep on the couch. Silently she pulled her shoes on. That is, until she lifted the bum knee and couldn't stop the small squeal that escaped. Oliver was up in an instant.

"Hey, you're up," he said visibly relaxing when he saw it was only her. "You fell asleep last night. I was going to wake you but you wouldn't have it so I took you upstairs to my room. I hope that was okay" he was sitting up rubbing his weary eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me sleep here. I had a...tiring day...to say the least. I'm going to head out now" she whispered into the silence backing away as she did so.

"Wait, hold on" she paused while he stood up displaying his bare chest. Embarrassingly she couldn't look away as he bent down to pick up his wallet. "I didn't pay you for last night"

As if by some cruel twist of fate Moira Queen chose that moment to walk down the hall. She paused at the foot of the stairs watching the exchange. Felicity pulled herself together and thanked Oliver again. Oliver asked her to stay but she refused she had class in an hour.

When Felicity left Moira thought that she would be good for both of her kids.

When Felicity left she thought 'huh I've never been paid after sleeping in someone's bed before'

**Reviews? Show me the love…please? Seriously though, let me know what you like and hate.**


	4. Can I borrow your card to Guys-R-Us?

Notes:

Hey guys! I've decided that every chapter I post will start with my top five of the day. (I really love John Cusack) okay. So top five for today will be:

Top 5 upsetting things of the day:

5. OUAT Wonderland will only have one season

4. Misha Collins is married!

3. They cancelled Raising Hope just like they threw away My Name Is Earl!

2. They made me care about Neal enough to mourn his death...goddamn them!

1. The damn librarian I've been crushing on for the past two years wasn't there today! (That really gets my goat)

I own nothing except everything the light touches!  
Sorry for any mistakes.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Felicity grabbed another glass from the counter placing it into the bucket by her feet. After she was done cleaning the debris from the bar top her rag found its way across the surface erasing the grime of the day. Unknown to her a figure was silently creeping up behind her. Suddenly she was attacked.

"Guess who!"

"I'm going to go with...Steven Amel?!" Felicity let out as the hands of the person using her as a swing came around her eyes.

"Pfft. Yeah you wish"

"Yes I do. Now get off of me before your mom walks in. Ellen will kill us if we break something" Felicity's common sense worked and Jo was quickly crawling off of her adoptive sister.

"To be honest with you, I'd rather have Jared than Sam. But don't let him know" Jo said as if it were a secret.

"Please," Felicity drawled, taking up her rag again, "everyone knows you're just biding your time before Padaleki miraculously leaves his wife and career for you"

"As long as we're all on the same page. So what's new with you? Haven't seen you in forever" the blonde says jumping up to sit on the counter Felicity just cleaned. Felicity isn't sure where the apple came from but Jo rubs the newly materialized apple on her shirt before taking a generous bite. The sound of her crunch fills the silence until Felicity speaks while grimacing at the display.

"Everything is alright with me," she said pausing her work to jump onto the counter next to Jo. "I've been babysitting more, which is good..."

She's cut off by Jo voicing, "For the rich stud muffin?" Jo asked around her mouth full of Granny Smith causing pieces to spray out between them.

They both started laughing when a piece almost hit Felicity in the eye. Jo reached over to swipe away anything dirtying her friend.

"You're so gross! Ugh!" Felicity said swatting her hand away. "Yes. It's for the rich stud muffin" she chuckled.

"Are you kids bringing that back? I used to call Bobby a stud muffin, you know"

"Ew! Mom!" Jo burst out again with a mouthful.

"Joanna Beth! That's disgusting. Don't speak with your mouth full and what have I told you. Tables are for glasses not for asses" Ellen scolded before sitting on a stool across from the girls. "Now who is this muffin?" Ellen asked as neither girl made to move off the counter.

Jo swallowed then said in a sing-song voice, "Oliver Queen. Lis has been babysitting his younger sister and she liiiikes him...Felicity and Oliver sittin' in a tree..."

"What are you three?" Felicity jabs at her ribs. Jo is quicker to the draw catching her wrist inside her hand.

"I'm this many!" She chirps holding up her palm.

Felicity only shakes her head in reply. "I don't have a crush on him. Not like he'd ever look at me anyway. He probably has a membership to 'models-r-us'"

"Think he'd lend me his card?" Jo interrupts.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Ellen scolds.

"Mhm...and he's a hot tamale..."

"'Kay. So tell me about what's up with you. Haven't seen you long enough to talk in a while, honey" she says patting Felicity's knee.

"Well, not much has really happened. School is school. Wilson still hates me, but who cares what eye-patch thinks? Right? Tommy and Laurel are still dating. She's a nice girl and all but I think he can do better. What else...?" She pauses to think.

"Why don't you tell me about what it's like to babysit for American Royalty?" The end of her sentence is dripping with so much sarcasm Felicity is afraid she'll have to clean it off the floor later.

"Please, they're not the Kennedys. Thea is a great kid though," she starts to chuckle, "she has a crush on Dean!" The others look shocked for a moment before they start laughing too. "He came to bring me some food last week and she couldn't stop talking about him. It was adorable. Oh and..." She waves her hand in the air as though he's just remembered something of vital importance, "did you guys know that all of a sudden Tommy and Oliver are friends!?"

"What?" Jo asked jumping down to throw away her apple core. She saunters back over but decides to stand. "How'd that happen?"

"Hell if I know. All I know is that I saw them hanging out earlier at the food court in the mall. Laurel and Sarah were there so I figure it was a double date. Told you guys, models-r-us"

XXXXXXX EARLIER XXXXXXXX

What was happening to him?

Why was he wandering around a strange mall looking for a guy he didn't even know?

[Rolling out of bed at noon Oliver crawled around on the floor looking for his horrendous cell phone. The alarm was blared the sound of a crowing rooster at maximum volume. His Dad liked to change the alarms on it every day with a new time to get up and a new obnoxious tone to do the waking.

Just under the bed he found it! Yes! Victory! Just as he was creeping back into bed he realized that he couldn't fall back asleep. He also realized that he had nothing to do today, as well as the fact that didn't know anyone here. No one except Felicity.

He'd gotten to know Felicity a little when they texted or when he coincidentally came home early those nights that she was over. He was known for being a shameless ladies man, but he was feeling out the waters. Felicity was different. He knew it the minute that he saw her playing with his sister. Other girls pretended to care about Thea because they wanted to get close to him and his money. But Felicity genuinely liked Thea. And Thea returned the favor.

His thoughts were abruptly stopped when his phone began to buzz on his stomach where he'd dropped it a moment ago. He picked up the call even though he didn't recognize the number. He did recognize the area code as local.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Oliver, right?"

"Uhm, yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Thomas Merlyn. I got your number from Felicity. I'm her roommate. Are you free? I think we should talk" Thomas said from the other line. This was really strange. Why would Felicity give this guy his number? And what could they possibly have to talk about?

"Yeah, I'm free today. Where do you want to meet?" Why not go along with it. It's not like he's a small guy. He could defend himself if need be.

"I know your new here. Do you know where the mall is?"

"Yeah. I've been there," he said remembering just yesterday when he took Thea out to get some of the new Frozen dolls. She cracks up every time Olaf sings In Summer. He smiles at the memory. "Want to meet in the food court?"

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Half an hour?"

"Sure. I'll be there" Then they hung up. That was bizarre.]

Oh yeah. That's why he was wandering around the mall for the food court. Suddenly it comes into sight. Not a minute after he asked himself how he was going to recognize a guy he's never met his phone rings. It's him.

"Hey, are you here?" Oliver asks as he picks up.

"Yeah. I'm the guy waving like a moron" Thomas chuckled. Finding him, Oliver waved back and ended the call.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tommy looked over and saw Oliver aimlessly walking over to the court. He couldn't let the guy suffer so he had called and waved his arms breaking the ominous air of their meeting. Even though he was trying so hard to be serious...he really was, only for Lis...it was his nature to put people at ease. He couldn't help himself.

He got to his feet as Oliver rounded the table. The goal of this meeting is to decide what he thinks of the notorious playboy. You can't believe everything the media spouts, but he has to be careful with everyone who tries to get close to Felicity. No matter how small the motion seems to be. He'd be damned if he ever let's anyone like Lincoln anywhere near her ever again.

"Hi. I'm Tommy. Sorry about the formality earlier. Just seemed to fit" Tommy said with a plastered polite smile.

"Hi. I'm Oliver. So is everything alright with Felicity?" Oliver asked before sitting in the chair opposite Tommy, who waved away the comment.

"Yeah, Lis is fine. I just wanted to meet you. She's spending a lot of time working for you guys and she says that you're friends" Watching Oliver was weird. He could see that the blonde was trying to school his features. He was suspicious of Tommy, also.

"We are friends. But I don't know anything about you. Can you prove that you know her?"

"Well if having your number wasn't enough, hold on" he said reaching for his phone. He dialed and put it on speaker. Three rings in; a laughing Felicity was on the line.

"Tommy! Hey, what's up?" There was laughing on the other line.

"Lis what are you doing?" He momentarily forgot that Oliver was sitting there listening. Her tinkling laughter could be heard through the line.

"Dean and I are shopping for some...put those back! No I will not allow brony pants in my apartment!" Then there was a deeper voice that both men recognized saying, "Come on! I make the bronies rock!"

"We're shopping for new clothes. Dean has to wear more than just his boxers if he plans to sleep anywhere near my space-yeah, those are good- what're you doing Tommy? Sidebar what do you want for lunch? I'll pick something up for you while we're out"

"That's okay Lis. I'm having lunch with a friend today"

"Ooh...is it a lady friend? Oh wait. It had better be Laurel if it's a lady date! Thomas Merlyn I do not condone cheating and if I find out you did I will kick your ass! Well, not me I'll have Dean do it because you could probably take me down. Oh better yet I'll have Jo come down on you! She's a damn scrappy fighter. One time she bit my ear! It was like fighting Mike Tyson! And then another... "

"Lis. I'm hanging up now. Love ya. Bye" Tommy cut through her ramble. There was a very audible sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget to breathe. I'll see you at home later. Say hi to Laurel for me annnnd remember that you guys have to make dinner tonight because I'll be babysitting. Love you bye!" Then she hung up.

"I think that was sufficient evidence" Oliver said to a smirking Tommy.

"Yeah, she's a whirlwind. Listen, I don't know you. Maybe you're a good guy, but your reputation precedes you and I love Felicity. She's my better half. We met the first day that she got here. I used to live next to Bobby, her foster father. She's been the single most important person to me since then. The only one that I can always count on without a doubt" he looked down at his hands on the table. The light catches the scar on his hand and he remembers the days when his father would drink too much.

Malcolm was a hateful man. Drinking away his sorrows every night after the murder of his wife. Tommy was only six when the abuse began but it continued his whole life, until he moved out. He'd been hiding in the space between the two properties where the fence and giant oak created a sort of shield from the world. He would crawl inside that space to forget everything. Felicity had found his safe space the day she arrived. She was looking for her own. After apologizing for encroaching on him, something inside of him clicked. Something about Felicity drew him near. They shared the spot after that. Soon she discovered what his father would do and he discovered that she wasn't a stranger to abuse of this nature either. They leaned on each other. Some night she would sneak him into her bedroom to care for his wounds. Both physical and emotional.

On nights when the pain of everything was too overwhelming he would cry on her shoulder while she sang softly to him. Always something uplifting. He felt his love in every fiber of his being. He would do ANYTHING to keep her safe.

"So I want you to know something," he said looking back up to meet Oliver's eyes. Expression the definition of serious. "I will do anything for her. I don't care what that entails. And though I have a handsome face, I'd brave prison for her. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Oliver returns his gaze, "yeah. I understand"

He was going to keep going but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning back he saw his girlfriend Laurel with her sister Sarah. They crashed the lunch effectively ending his threats, but Tommy gave Oliver a look that said 'we're not done yet'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver couldn't go home; not yet. He was so riled up from his earlier confrontation with Tommy. He learned a lot about Felicity. And he had a lot of questions about her still.

1. Bobby was her foster father?

2. Dean was sleeping with her? In his boxers? Were they together?

3. She has a lot of guy friends.

4. Tommy was willing to murder him if he hurt her. Which he didn't plan to do, he didn't even know how he felt about her yet. They'd only been talking for the past three weeks. But it was still threatening.

It was eight o'clock. He couldn't go home yet. She was there. But he didn't really want to be anywhere else and he couldn't stop thinking about her! It's driving him insane. Not just those burning thoughts trying to figure out the mystery of her. It was also her smile. The way she lit up a room armed with only her happiness. It was her wit. She always had something snappy and thought out to say. Her beautiful eyes. Her lips...

He needs a drink...or thirteen. After all, the more I drink...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felicity just finished putting a very sleeping Thea into her room after falling asleep watching Frozen, when her phone begins to ring. It isn't generic though. It's the tune of the Twilight Zone, because that's how she feels when they talk. Like this isn't really her life.

"Shouldn't you be partying somewhere?" She answers not missing a beat. The voice on the other line is deeper in tone. It most definitely is not Oliver's.

"Well, I was trying to go home but this guy is wasted and I figured I should probably do something about that. I asked him who I should call. He kept slurring the word Felicity" deep voice said. "Do you know where I should take...-what's your name? - Oliver?"

"Yeah, uhm, I'll give you the address. Can you call me when you're outside though? I just put the baby to bed" then they exchanged information.

Twenty minutes later she was in the Twilight Zone again.

Swinging the door open Oliver's body weight is transferred to her slim frame. "Thank you so much Mr. Diggle. I'd ask if you wanted to come in but it's not my home and I don't actually know you"

He smiled at that. "You can call me John. I'd be worried if you did ask me to come in. I have a private security firm, so I understand the dangers. Here's my card, just in case. He may need it when he's sober"

"Sorry. This doesn't usually happen" she tried to explain, but he waves her off.

"I'm just glad he's safe this time. Good luck with him and don't hesitate to call"

"Thanks again!" She called after him as he made his way to his car. Shutting the door she let out a hefty sigh. "Great. What am I supposed to do with you?" She muttered.

"Just love me Felicity..." He groggily replied. He was clearly passed the point of no return.

When they finally reached the couch, she gave up on trying to get him up the stairs, she laid him down gently. Removing his boots and socks she laid a throw blanket over his sleeping limbs. She couldn't leave now. Not when he's this smashed. She's seen all of her boys this drunk. It always gets worse during the night. His parents wouldn't be home until the day after tomorrow.

That's how Felicity ended up soothing Oliver to sleep twice after waking in a panic to vomit his brains out. The second vomit fiesta gave him some sense. He grabbed Felicity's hand tiredly leading them both into his room. She was willing to look after him so he didn't drown in his throw up, but she hesitated when he led her to the bed.

He gave a halfhearted attempt to pull her in. It alone was enough to make her smile. So she told herself it was in his best interest for her to be close at all times. She sang to him softly to lull him to sleep. The same way that she would for Tommy. When he breathed her name in his sleep a little later she knew she was done for.

Notes:

Goddamn that was long. I've been writing it sporadically all day. Let me know, okay. PLEASE!?

My friend says we need to figure it how to get memberships to Guys-R-Us and I concur. If any of you guys figure it out you'll help a sister out, right?


	5. I could fall in love

The title is from the Selena song I could fall in love. She was a beautiful person taken too soon.

Top 5 biggest fears:

5. Being buried alive (Watch Buried. Ryan Reynolds made me cry and have a panic attack)

4. Being mauled by a lion (Watch Shadow in the darkness)

3. Drowning

2. Never being loved (although it feels that way sometimes)

1. Being betrayed by the person who finally does love me...

Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.

Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter Text

Oliver woke up to a fit of nausea. He grudgingly slid from the covers and walked to the bathroom down the hall. After divesting his stomach of its few remaining contents, Oliver walked groggily down the stairs. He didn't get any further than the bottom of the staircase when singing caught his ears.

"Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes," Was that Felicity? "Try to tell you stop, but your cologne got me so out of breath," He peeked into the kitchen to confirm his suspicions. She was standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes and shaking her hips. "I been waking up in the morning freaking hating myself, I been waking up feeling satisfied but angry as hell. Baby there you go again, there you again making me love you," she stopped abruptly when Thea came bounding past him running to the kitchen.

He kept to his perch against the far wall, hidden from the two ladies in the house. He watched on as Thea lifted herself into a chair at the floating island. Then she knocked rhythmically against the glass.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies. But now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman," Thea paused. She waited for Felicity to say her part and true to form she answered back as she turned to give Thea a plate of pancakes.

"Not till you easy your breakfast," she sang in a silly voice only meant for Thea.

"Those aren't the words!" The young girl giggled as she stuffed a piece into her mouth.

"I like to improvise" she smiled at the sight of Thea chewing with syrup sticking to her chin. She tried to move the unruly hair from her face with the back of her hand. After three failed attempts she huffed her annoyance and Felicity took pity on her.

"What does inprise mean?" She asked around a mouthful as Felicity walked around the counter to fix her hair.

"Improvise," she pronunciated first. "It means that I like to make up my own words. Do you like to make up your own words?" Felicity finished her hair and walked back to the stove to flip the last pancakes. She was putting a plate in the microwave to keep warm while she grabbed a piece of paper from her bag.

"Yes! Ollie makes fun of me because they aren't the real words," she pouted finishing her last bite.

"Well, that's because Oliver isn't as creative as us. It must be because we're so much cooler than him," she finished writing up her note and looked back at the giggling girl in front of her. "Now, let's wash your face and get you to swim practice, shall we?"

Oliver chose that moment to walk into the room as Thea ran past him to the bathroom.

"Hey. What's going on?" He asked while wincing at the bight sun flowing in through the window.

"I didn't expect you awake so early. It is only 9:45, after all. You were pretty wasted last night," she said reaching for the plate she placed in the microwave. "I'll take Thea to swim practice while you get over the hangover. Here's some pancakes if you feel like eating. I left you a note, but I guess you don't need it now," grabbing her purse she finished, "we'll be back later and I'll have my phone in case of emergencies".

By this time Thea had her sneakers on and was impatiently calling Felicity to the front door. When they left Oliver felt weird.

He'd gone on his little bender to stay away from Felicity and whatever it was she was making him feel. But coming home last night had proven to do the opposite. Thankfully she hasn't said anything about his clingyness.

The last time he threw up last night he had become much more sober. So, he knew exactly what he was doing when he pulled her into bed with him. He shouldn't have done it, but he was so tired and needy that he couldn't stop himself.

Now here he was. Sitting in his kitchen with the pancakes she made for him and his little sister. She stayed to help him not drown in a puddle of throw up. Then she stayed longer still to watch his sister while he recovered from trying to drink her away. It was at this thought that he had his big epiphany:

Oliver Queen is an ass...

XXXXX

Thea bounded into the house three hours later. She was so excited. After practice she was "sooo hungry, Felicity!" That Felicity stopped by the diner to get Thea some fries. She met Ellen and Sam, who'd been working. She was a little disappointed to hear that Dean wasn't there.

Now they both walked in to see Oliver sleeping on the couch. Felicity put his food on the counter. Just a minute later she sees Thea climb on top of her sleeping brother.

"Good morning George, how are you? I hope you're feeling fine..." She started. When he kept his eyes closed she shook him a little. "Ollie! It's your turn!"

There was a sigh before he sang, "I'd love to stay and talk but it's almost 8:00 and I haven't got the time..." Then he turned over to tickle Thea. "How was your practice?" He asked ceasing in his tickling with Thea still laying on top of him.

"We did the butterfly today! Just like the ones we read about Ollie!" She screeched excitedly. Felicity thought they were adorable together.

She knew this was a private moment but she couldn't bring herself to walk away. Oliver was like a different person when it came to Thea. He softened completely, letting his emotions flow freely. He became a child again, while also teaching her in little ways. Right now Thea was talking about the little boy who had pushed her in the pool during practice. Thea had told her that it wasn't the first time that he'd been mean to her. It was a case of puppy love. He even pulled her pigtails. If that isn't playground love, then what was?

"I told you Speedy, that means he likes you. But you can't let Roy push you around. You have to make him stop," Oliver was saying when she finally pried her eyes away from the family Lifetime moment.

For the minute it took to grab her bag off the table she felt both happy that they could have such moments and sad for herself that she never had a family like this until she was much older than Thea.

She walked back to the room. "I'm going to go now, you guys. I took Thea to lunch and I brought you something back. I'll see you later honey," she said beginning to walk backwards.

Thea jumped up to her feet as Oliver also sat upright. "No! Do you have to go?" Thea whimpered.

"I'm sorry hun. I have some big kid stuff to do. My mommy doesn't wash my clothes anymore," she said leaning down to give Thea a hug.

"Hold on. Let me pay you for today," Oliver said getting to his feet.

"That's alright. Its on the house, today"

"I insist. You stayed way longer than you had to. And you bought her lunch"

"I also insist. Today was free. Even for me. Ellen never makes me pay. But she also doesn't wash my clothes which is something that I need to do today or I'll have to wear my pajamas to class tomorrow," she punctuated by rising to her full height and poking Thea on the nose.

"Can you come back for dinner?!" Thea asked eagerly. Oliver scooped her up into his arms.

"What a great idea Speedy. Would you like to have dinner with us Felicity?" It might have been her imagination but she could swear Oliver was just as eager.

"I'd like to guys. But I'm supposed to meet Sam and Dean for dinner tonight. I promised, since I haven't had dinner at home lately," Sam had cornered her in the Roadhouse and made her promise to hang out with them. She could never say no to Samsquatch.

"Dean can come!" Thea screeched earnestly. "Can he Ollie?!"

"Sure Speedy. If Dean wants to come he can. Sam, too"

"Alright then. Be ready for two bottomless pits," she said backing out before they could make any more requests for her time. "I'll come back around...six-ish?"

"Perfect," Oliver and Thea were wearing matching grins. "See you then," tonight they'd both dine with the object of their affections.

XXXXX

Felicity was just putting the detergent into the washer when she decided to call Dean to let him know. She dialed as she put the detergent inside her hamper. She didn't keep anything in the laundry room anymore. Not since she caught Meg from 4C using all of her Tide. Of course, she lived on the same floor as Creepy Crowley.

"Batman speaking," Dean's deep voice rumbled through the line.

"Wonder Woman, here. So, I know we're supposed to have dinner tonight but I got roped into having dinner with the Queens and..."

"Were you persuaded by his abs? Or his eyes? It better not be his wallet...but if it is I want a cut of the take,"

"Dean! Shut up. WE'RE having dinner tonight with the Queens. Pass the message to Samsquatch. I don't want to deal with his bitchface through the phone,"

"Sorry, can't. Rich people make me break out in hives..." He answered teasingly.

"Well, take a Claritin an get over it," she smiled. "I already said yes. So, too bad"

"Fine. I'll tell Boy Wonder and meet you there. What time is this hoedown anyway?" Felicity smiled to herself. He always gives in to her. Growing up these last few years together made all four incredibly close. Dean and Sam treated her like a sister. Dean treated Jo like a sister, too, but he'd always had a soft spot for Felicity that she only shared with Sammy.

Sam treated Jo like family, although not like a sister. If it weren't for the fact that Bobby wasn't Jo's biological father, their relationship would be incestuously wrong.

"Meet there around six. Thanks!" Dean grumbled a little more before they hung up. Now all she had to do was finish up her laundry then write up her economics homework.

They called her crazy for double majoring, but she wanted to prove them all wrong with her success. Of course they were supportive of her choices. They just didn't want her to burn herself out. That's why she kept to her computer engineering during the Spring and Fall then took her Business courses in Summer and Winter sessions.

She wasn't burning herself out. She was just tired...a lot.

She sunk to the floor with her back against the washer. She grabbed the Macroeconomic text she brought to the basement with her and began the next chapter. She had to finish it before she left tonight.

XXXXX

Dinner was surprisingly a success. Felicity brought a pie that she made, mostly as an apology to Dean and Sam. The latter of which didn't make it to dinner.

"Where's Sammy?" She had asked when Dean arrived alone.

"Jo kept him. She threatened him with death by clown if he didn't take her out tonight. Its her first night off in two weeks," he replied walking in to the house. Thea had run up to him excitedly before hiding behind Felicity's legs. The two older ones shared a secret smile before Dean got to his knees.

"Hey there darlin'. Don't I know you?" He asked. Thea only nodded her head so he continued, "Thea, right?" She nodded again. "Can you keep a secret?" At her next nod he said, "Felicity told me that you're really good at playing fireman," he dramatically turned his head side to side to make sure no one was listening, "do you want to play with me?"

"Yes!" She screeched jumping up and down.

Dean stood up, "she speaks!" He said as she grabbed his hand pulling him into the playroom.

Now it's eight o'clock. Felicity got Thea into her Little Mermaid pajamas and they were watching the movie at her insistence. Felicity was falling asleep on Oliver's shoulder while Thea fell asleep on Dean's.

"My special lady is drooling through my shirt. How about you?" Dean asked looking sideways toward Oliver. At the sound of his voice Oliver pried his eyes away from a sleeping Felicity to answer.

"Yeah. Mine is too," he said looking back at her.

"I thought so. I'll take the little one to bed then come back for the big one," he began shuffling off of the couch.

"You don't have to do that," Oliver started, but Dean stopped him with a hand.

"Its fine. I've taken Sammy to bed more times than I can count. Sometimes I still do and he's sixteen" then he walked away cradling Thea in his arms as if holding her wrong might break her.

She woke for only a minute when he laid her down. "Can Licity be my sister, too?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

Dean smiled down at her sleeping form. "Maybe one day she will be," he said before leaving her room.

Downstairs he found Felicity sleeping with her head tucked inside the hollow of Oliver's neck. "I'm ready for the big one if you are,". At Oliver's nod Dean knelt in front of Felicity gently pulling her into his arms. "I'll be back in a minute,".

True to his word Dean was back to grab Felicity's things after placing her in the car. Oliver had just finished putting away the movie when he moved to meet Dean in the dining room.

"Thanks for having us, man" he held out his hand to shake Oliver's.

"Thank you for coming. I'm pretty sure Thea thinks you hung the moon" he chuckled. Dean was about to respond when his phone started to blast Barracuda.

"Sorry, it's my roommate," he said frowning at his phone. Tommy was supposed to be on a date tonight. One he didn't plan on coming home from tonight. An ominous feeling rooted itself inside his stomach like a weed sprouting up. He quickly answered. "Hey Tommy. What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Felicity? She hasn't been answering her phone," Tommy said slightly frantic.

"Yeah. She's with me. She's asleep in the car. Tommy, what's wrong?" Oliver started at him concerned at his own panicking voice. Dean was trying to stay calm, but his mind always wandered to the worst scenarios. Especially when it came to his Felicity.

"Bobby called me tonight looking for her. It's Lincoln. He's out early. They're releasing him in the morning," His heart stopped. Tommy's voice was shaken, there was no way that he would lie about this. They haven't so much as spoken his name since the trial. They both knew what his release meant.

He'd come for her.

Dean couldn't keep calm after that. He got crazy eyes and his voice was full blown angry. He was practically growling into the phone. "Don't mess with me Tommy. Tell me you're lying. How could they let that monster out! And why early!?"

"It's true. They called him tonight to inform her guardians since they couldn't reach her. Dean you need to get her home. Now."

Notes:

Oh my god! No! What will happen next? Beats me. What do you guys think? Let me know... Please?

So music is super important to me. It's the catalyst I use to deal with my emotions. My niece and I do duets because she picked up the trait. They sing, in order, One Night- Maroon 5, Do you want to build a snowman- Frozen Soundtrack, and The Chocolate factory song- Veggie tales.


	6. Let your warm hands break right through

_**I almost died yesterday. My sister's boyfriend was driving me home from campus and fell asleep at the wheel. Then I walked a mile out of my way in the rain, alone, while crying. This is my life...**_

_**Top 5 things I hate about my life:**_

_**5. I am literally poor.**_

_**4. I'm an orphan.**_

_**3. I've never had a relationship because I had to be a functioning adult at 12.**_

_**2. I live with three other adults and my niece, but I'm the only one who works because my sister had her baby and my brother is autistic.**_

_**1. I fail at everything.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes.**_

_~ 'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening? ~_

This wasn't her room. The walls are colored a sharp green. It's big enough to consume her living room and dining room. The bed was too soft. Too big for herself alone. Good thing she wasn't alone.

Next to her ratty pink suitcase was a ratty black one. She knows it well. She'd first seen that old thing when she was fifteen. It was parked in the room next to her and Jo's room.

That room wasn't hers to begin with. Neither is this one. This room belongs to Mr. and Mrs. Queen.

XXXXX LAST NIGHT XXXXX

Dean hurriedly said goodbye to Oliver as he ran from the house. Oliver didn't know what "Lincoln's out" meant. He was in a daze all the way to the house.

Felicity was passed out the entire drive over. Her blue eyes fluttered open while Dean tried to figure out a way to get her out of the car. With a languid hand she pushed him back forcing herself to stand outside the car. After her second stumble onto the sidewalk Dean grabbed her from behind hauling her back into his arms. She closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as she patted his chest.

"Good man," she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Princesses don't walk, right?"

"It was true three years ago and its true now. Don't you forget it". They walked into the house and Felicity finally realized that they weren't at the apartment building. "Why are we at Bobby's house?"

"Hey darlin'," Bobby greeted her from the doorway. Felicity kicked down it of Dean's arms. Once down she wrapped her arms around Bobby.

"Hey. What's going on here?" She asked looking around at her family all gathered around her. Jo and Sam were holding hands on the couch looking worried. Tommy was sitting in a kitchen chair he'd dragged into the living room. Ellen sat on the arm of the couch next to the armchair that Bobby had been sitting in just a few minutes prior.

"I'm not on drugs so I'm not exactly sure what this intervention is for". She said removing herself from Bobby.

"Something happened tonight," Sam said from his perch. Dean moved a little closer to Felicity as though he could use his body to shield her from the pain she'd surely feel in just a moment.

"This is very ominous, you guys. Is Katie going to come stomping through the kitchen and throw me into the hidden camera? Is this like a cult thing?" At this point she was becoming increasingly worried that something was seriously wrong. She adopted her coping mechanism from Tommy. Whenever either of them would be afraid of something they'd make jokes to cover their tracks. Hopefully the laughter would bury the tension everyone was feeling.

It wasn't working.

Ellen stood next to Bobby and held her hand while she worked through the best way to break the news. "Honey, Lincoln is being released tomorrow morning,"

She was frozen in place. Although that would explain what everyone was doing here that just couldn't have been the truth.

"No. No, that can't be right. He still has another year! He was convicted of attempted murder! How can he only serve two and a half years?!" She was trying to take deep breaths but they were coming out increasingly erratic.

"I don't know, sweetheart. You need to breathe" Ellen was trying to soothe her by pulling her in for a hug and running her hands in circles on her back. Everyone looked pained at the news. The trial had been long and emotionally scarring.

Felicity never told anyone, but Lincoln had threatened her life before he tried to torch Dean's impala. He knew that Felicity was the reason is car was trashed, by the end of it his car looked like he cheated on Carrie Underwood. So, he had cornered her in the school hallway during class when she was walking back from the bathroom. "You have no idea what pain is," he had growled menacingly, "but I'll show you. Just wait, because I won't forget this". Then he'd punched the wall next to her and walked away.

The next day Dean almost died.

After a while of crying and everyone trying to hug her at the same time they began brainstorming a plan of action. She couldn't stay at Bobby's because Lincoln had been there plenty of times over the years. She didn't mind staying at the apartment but the boys had strongly argued against it. "We're almost never home! You'd be alone!" Tommy yelled when she became passionate about fighting for her cause.

"It's an apartment building! I'm sure someone will be home!"

"Garth in 5A works all day and sleeps like a rock during the night. Even if he was home he couldn't help fight off crazy because _Sam _could snap him Like a twig!" Dean added. Sam would've been offended if he didn't actually know Garth.

Tommy piped up, "Chuck in 5C is an agoraphobic! He doesn't leave his apartment. Lis the only way that you're staying in the apartment is if Crowley comes and stays with you the entire time you're home," he raised his eyebrows in challenge.

Felicity shuddered at the thought of Crowley being anywhere near where she sleeps. "Where else am I supposed to go? A convent?!" That was the moment that her cell phone began to blare the Twilight Zone theme song throughout the quiet meeting. The two male roommates looked to each other in silent conversation. Felicity looked between them with wide eyes. She knew exactly what they were thinking, but before she could jump over the coffee table to get her purse Tommy was on his feet holding her back while Dean fished her phone out.

"Oliver! Just the man I wanted to talk to!" he sang into the phone. Ellen and Bobby were confused at the display. Felicity was growling at Dean.

"Don't you dare! Dean Winchester give me my phone! NOW!" she demanded. A cleverly placed elbow made Tommy's grip slip on one arm. Quickly Sam jumped up to help hold her back. "Et tu, Sam?!"

"It's for your own good. Try to understand. Lincoln doesn't know anything about Oliver. He and his family love you, they can keep you safe," he was trying to talk some sense into her as she continued to wriggle her way, in vain, to freedom. Her hands were itching to punch them all.

"Yeah, that's the place. We'll be all night. Yeah, I appreciate this man. Thanks," Dean said as he hung up. "His parents just got home so he'll be here in twenty. Lis see it from our side of things. We have to keep you safe. I didn't tell him anything, but I plan to when he gets here," all hands holding her back were released. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe any of you," she almost whispered the words out, but they sounded like thunder in the deathly quiet space. "Did any of you consider the fact that they are my employers? The fact that Thea lives there? The fact that Lincoln is certifiably insane enough that he may try to hurt a child?!" She began yelling now. "Did you consider that I don't want this?! That I will not be the burden that gets everyone else hurt?! **He almost killed you! Because you stood up for me! I will not put that family through this!**" She screamed as she stormed past everyone out into the backyard. She was sitting on the ground leaning her back against the side fence with her head on her knees.

This always happens. She thinks things are getting better. She has a new apartment, new job, she even moved on to like someone else. Who was she kidding? She loved Oliver. And she loved his family. Despite what the media says they've only ever showed her kindness and generosity. She couldn't ask them to risk their lives because she made a mistake. She misplaced her trust again.

Tears began to fall as the hopelessness of the situation came into full effect. Suddenly there was a plop next to her. She looked up to see Oliver situating himself next to her on the damp ground. He mimicked her stance, resting his head back against the fence.

"Have I been out here that long?" she mused to herself.

"I heard something in the dark when I was walking up the front. Like any good murder victim I went to investigate the noise. Luckily for me it was only you," he smiled trying to coax her out of her haze. "What're you doing out here?"

She knew he actually meant, 'What're you doing crying in the dark, alone?' It's nice that he didn't say it though. "I have a problem," she began looking down at her knees.

"Does it have anything to do with some guy named Lincoln?" he asked cutting her off.

Looking up suddenly, "how did you know?"

"I was with Dean when he got a call from Tommy earlier. He seemed upset that, 'Lincoln is out', but I don't know what that means".

She nodded her head. "Lincoln was my ex-boyfriend. He beat me one night. It wasn't that bad. It's not even like it's the worst I've ever had," she was talking really fast, almost forgetting that she was explaining it to him as her brain ran through everything. "Jo saw the marks and she told Sam, who told Dean, who told Tommy. Then Tommy and Dean pulled a Carrie Underwood and trashed his car. They demolished it. Lincoln went crazed and tried to set the impala on fire while Dean was inside of it. He was in jail and he still had time left, but they're releasing him tomorrow and now I can't stay at Bobby's," she waved a hand absently at the house behind her, "because he knows where this is. And the boys won't let me stay in the apartment because they are afraid of having me alone. Tommy said I can't stay there unless Crowley stays with me, but he was only trying to dissuade me because he knows how much I hate that creeper! He's way too old to be that handsey with me in the elevators…" she paused for breath finally bringing her gaze up to see Oliver's reaction to her rant. "Sorry, I can't control my mind sometimes it just all pops out and I can't help myself it just all…"

"Stay with me," he cut in to her rant. "We have plenty of room. My parents won't care because they love you. I won't mind, obviously, I'm offering. He'd never find you there".

XXXXX NOW XXXXX

Now here she is inside a room at Oliver's house. A room in Oliver's house that she is sharing with Dean. Everyone insisted that he be here with her. "This way you won't feel alone and Thea will have someone to bug when she wants you to play and you're working" Those were Moira's words.

XXXXX

It's been a week since Lincoln was released and she'd been staying with the Queens. She got back to the house around five and locked herself into their room. Dean was working and wouldn't be back for another two hours anyway. She put in her headphones to start her assignments. The music blast through the headphones and spilled into the room around her.

_~Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

_Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me~_

This is why she didn't hear her phone ringing nonstop. When Thea started pounding on her door she pulled out her ear buds. They really were loud. Getting to her feet she pulled open the door to a scared little girl. Felicity immediately dropped to her knees. "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Mommy says she needs you right now. She says its super important," Thea grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs into the kitchen where Moira Queen was standing with the phone to her ears and the island to her back.

"Yes, I completely understand. No, I don't…" she turned at the sound of footfalls and saw Felicity enter the room. "Oh, here is Felicity. Hold on one moment," she covered the receiver. "Sweetie go play in the playroom, okay? I'll bring you a snack" she smiled down at her daughter, earning one in return.

Thea bounded away feeling a little better. Mrs. Queen handed the phone over to Felicity. "It's Ellen? She says she's your mother," she hesitates for a moment before she hands the phone over to the young girl. "I'm so sorry," she says as she grabs a box of cookies and leaves for the playroom.

Felicity stared at the phone in confusion for a moment before putting it to her ear. "Ellen? What's wrong?" she demanded hesitatingly.

"Something has happened. Can you meet me in at the Foundry Medical Center?"

"What happened? Who's in the hospital?" her heart rate increased three fold. Her breathing picked up and she froze to the spot when Ellen whispered into the phone,

"There was a break in at your apartment. Tommy was home and he was hurt pretty badly. They called me because I'm his medical contact" when she was met with only silence she added, "I'm so sorry honey. They don't know who is responsible yet. It could be a coincidence".

"What did Tommy say happened?" She finally found her voice, although it was pinched and frightened.

"He hasn't woken up, yet"

"What? Who found him?"

"Someone named Fergus? He missed his floor and ended up on yours. He saw the door wide open and I guess he knew you guys so he went to see if everything was alright. He's here now. He is waiting with us for Tommy to get out of surgery".

Crowley. Crowley had been the one to call for Tommy's ambulance. He saved his life. "I'll be there in ten minutes" they hung up.

XXXXX

She flew into the hospital waiting room. Upon seeing the group she ran over. Everyone stood as she approached to offer support, but she instantly threw her arms around Crowley. He was probably the most surprised of all. He knew that the blond didn't like him. To be honest he only flirted with her because he thought her squirming was adorable. He was waiting for her to blow up at him one day. But this was new. He wrapped his arms around her back.

"I wasn't about to let your mate stay there. Then you might move out of the building," he said cheekily into her hair. She hadn't let go yet.

"Thank you," she said into his chest as she cried.

"Alright, that's enough hugging. You're going to damage my fearsome reputation,"

"Yeah," she said pulling away from him, wiping at her eyes, "as if you had one. A flirty reputation maybe," she added on playfully. She completely took back everything she'd ever said about him. He was her new best friend.

"Not in front of your parents, darling" he chided. Felicity rolled her eyes and looked over to her family who were all staring confused. She waved the issue away with her hands as she asked about Tommy. He had major internal bleeding as a result of the attack.

After she was caught up Felicity turned back to Crowley. "Did you see this guy in the building?" she asked handing him a photo of Lincoln that she had taken when they were still friends. It might've been weird that she still had it, but she couldn't throw it away because it was one of the best days she'd had. Her entire family was in the picture. She could never bring herself to mutilate the picture of them all at the park having fun just because of him.

"I think I may have," he brought it closer to his face before it lit up with recognition. "Yeah, his hair is more gelled up now, he looks like a wanker. But he was definitely there. He pushed past me as I was getting into the building. I may have said some choice things to him. I was so upset that I pressed the wrong button in the elevator, that's why I was on the fifth floor," he looked to her family, "I live on the fourth floor."

"I knew it," she said. "He probably thought I was there! This is entirely my fault. What am I…" an idea suddenly flashed in her brain like a giant neon sign. "Of course! I'm so stupid!"

"Wait," Crowley started, "this guy was going to hurt you?" He actually looked worried for her. And angry at the prospect of harm coming to her.

Bobby spoke up then, "Why are you stupid?" he asked as she rummaged around in her purse. She finally found the card that she'd been looking for. She didn't bother answering as she entered the number into her cell phone. It only rang twice before the deep voice she knew picked up.

"John Diggle speaking"

"Mr. Diggle, hi. I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Felicity and…"

"Of course I remember you. He slurred it so many times sometimes I still hear it," he chuckled. "Is everything alright, Felicity?" he asked a little more worried now.

"I'm afraid not. See, I have a need for your services," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where are you? I don't have anything else today. I'll meet you there so we can speak"

"Thank you. I'm at the Foundry Medical Center" after a few goodbyes they hung up.

"Who was that?" Jo asked concerned for her friends.

"That was Mr. Diggle. He's a bodyguard and I'm going to hire him to watch over Tommy. This is my fault. I'm going to fix it."

"Family of Thomas Merlyn?" the doctor called.

"That's us," Bobby spoke walking closer to the doctor. They met each other in the middle of the room. "Give it to us straight"

Dr. Laffite explained, in his charming southern accent, that they were able to stem the bleeding before anything shut down. Tommy was going to be on bed rest for a few weeks but he would be fine in the end. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at the news.

"You can see him now, but only one at a time" he said looking between them. Everyone collectively looked to Felicity who immediately stepped forward. "Alright, I'll take you to him"

_**A/N: So I actually looked up attempted arson and attempted murder. The sentences consecutively are five and seven years, but I'm having him out super early because sometimes people fail you. It's just a fact of life. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Important Notice

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you're not supposed to do this because... I'm not really sure why... Anyway, I didn't want you to think that I was abandoning you. My finals are this week and after that I won't have any access to a desktop of any sort. **

**That means that I won't be able to update any of my stories on this site until classes begin again at the very end of August. I may be able to update before then by some miracle, but probably not. **

**That being said, I also have an account on AO3. That's Archive of our own. My name on there is yellowpretendingtobered. AO3 lets me update through my phone so any new chapters that I write will be posted there during the summer but not here. **

**I also want to take this opportunity to thank you guys for being so freaking amazing all the time! Honestly you have no idea how much I absolutely love you guys. I haven't had time because of studying and work to write much more, but hopefully when that's all over I will have more down time to write. **

**To recap:**

**Updates on this site will happen again at the end August. Sorry.**

**Updates will be quicker on my other profile.**

**And you are all amazing people for dealing with me. (I'm kind of annoying)**

**Last thing, I swear. Good luck to everyone else with finals or major exams coming up. And a giant CONGRATS to everyone graduating this summer!**

**Have a great summer! Until we meet again!**

**Now enjoy this tidbit so that the Fanfiction police don't arrest me. This is an **_**alternate scene**_** (probably won't come to pass) from my fic The Game. (You don't have to read it if you don't want to)**

~Today was going to be the day but they'll never throw it back to you ~

They lied. Everyone. Every single person here has lied to her.

~Back beat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out ~

Sitting on the cold ground she thinks of all the events leading up to this point.

Blood trickled down her arm and across the gash tattooing her stomach, staining the grass beneath her, that had long since lost its vibrancy with the lack of sunlight.

Grey. It's always grey here. They must have made that detail special just because it would break their spirits faster.

~And all the roads you had to walk were winding ~

Shouldn't have separated from her team.

Shouldn't have trusted other competitors.

Shouldn't have gone down the road of desire.

Shouldn't have gone to work the day this all began.

Shouldn't have answered Oliver's vigilante sidekick ad.

Shouldn't have sold her farm after her parents passed away.

Shouldn't have done a lot of things...

~And all the lights that led the way were blinding ~

He was so beautiful. His beautiful smile. The way he lit up when she would walk into the room. The way that light catches the green in his eyes. He was beautiful. His soul sparked a bright flame inside of her that could never be replaced.

He's laying next to her now. His eyes are open, blindly staring ahead. His clothes are soaked with his own blood that had drained from his stomach and chest.

Feebly she reaches out her palm to link with his own. It takes a moment but she manages to crawl closer. Chest to chest they're now laying. She plants a small kiss to his lifeless lips as she feels herself fading away.

If there was a bright side to this situation it would be that she died next to her love. Once he'd bled out from trying to save her, her heart had died anyway.

"I love you" she whispers into his neck as she closes her eyes, breathing in his scent before she too dies.

As everything around her fades she can hear a soft call from somewhere distant. She ignores it in favor of what she sees in front of her.

~There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how ~

She was standing on her farm. Walking up the front path leading to the house she sees her parents sitting on the front porch swing. She doesn't question it. It's a mad dash to the top but once there she embraces them both at the same time, crying all the while.

She only pulls away when she hears a throat clear behind her.

"Hey beautiful," she knows that voice. "Nothing for me?" Quickly she turns to see him standing in the doorframe of her old home.

Separating herself from her parents she launches her body toward her fallen love. They both topple to the ground when he jumps on him.

"Don't ever leave me again!" She whispers through her desperate kiss.

"I never want to let you go. Ever, you know that right?" He asked as he held her tight. They both began crying. "But you have to go back. Cas is calling you back. You have to take care of Sammy for me," he tried to calm his emotions but his falling tears have him away.

"I don't want to," she sobbed back. "Don't make me leave, please?"

"I promise you'll be okay. You'll meet a great guy, not as great as me, but he'll be good for you. You'll have babies and a big house," he kissed her forehead as she began to disappear.

She noticed as he did that they were saving her. She looked with horror at her own flickering image. "No!" She tried to hold him tighter. "I love you Dean Winchester," she spoke into one last kiss.

"And I love you Felicity Smoak," he whispered back as she disappeared completely.

~ Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all you're my wonder wall~

"She's breathing!" Sam called out.


	8. Is this pity tuna!

**Is there anything more awkward than taking the bus? Honestly. Someone is sitting next to you touching you because you both can't help how close you are. Then someone stands directly in front of you and you have to stare at their midsection, or worse, depending on how tall they are. Everyone smells weird...*sigh*. Yeah. I'm on the bus right now.**

**Top 5 most awkward situationd:**

**5. Riding public transportation.**

**4. When a cutie asks you for a pen but you couldn't hear anything in your haze of, "holy shit he's talking to me"**

**3. When someone says "I love you" right before you give the "it's not you, it's me" speech.**

**2. When someone you've never met acts like they do know you.**

**1. ? I ran out. Anyone have a #1 awkward situation?**

**Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**(Today is my last final so this is it for the Summer. See you next time!)**

XXXXX

"Hey gorgeous," Felicity said gently walking to stand at her friend's side. "You come here often?"

"Only on special occasions," he rasped back. His throat was sore from disuse. "Although...hey doc, know how to whistle?" He asked looking over to his Doctor.

"Mhm," The doctor hummed from the end of his bed where he was filling something into the chart at Tommy's feet.

"Great. Let's do this over. Ready?" At the doctor's nod he continued, "Hello Nurse!" The doctor let out a long, loud catcall.

Felicity laughed as she gently patted his arm, chastising him. "That's not covered under ObamaCare!"

"Outrage! Get Obama on the phone, stat!" Tommy grinned.

"I'll let you two have some privacy," The doctor laughed as he left the room. Shutting the door as he did so.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel really good. They gave me some meds that are doing wonders" he tilted his head to the side to see his best friend better. "Hey," he called at her down face. Then he patted the bed in a gesture to join him. "Get in here".

Felicity obeyed. She gently moved his legs over so that she could fit with him. And although he was the injured one laying in the hospital bed beaten, he wrapped his arms around her, while combing a hand through her hair soothingly.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy" she whispered into the cold, silent room.

"Don't be. I'd do anything for you, Lis. You know that" he kissed the top of her head before continuing, "now lull me to sleep with a song and don't leave me until the nurse has to physically pry you from my arms,".

"Anything for you," she answered turning her head to the side slightly to plant a kiss on his forearm. "I know, that the bridges that I've burned along the way, have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away. And opening up has always been the hardest thing, until you came," she has sung this same song to Tommy each night that he needed comfort in the past. But now? Its never felt so relevant as it did now. "So lay here beside me. Just hold me. And don't let go. This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known. And I just can't take my eyes off you. I just can't take my eyes off you..."

XXXXX

"Hi, I'm looking for a Felicity Smoak. Can you tell me where to find her?" A deep voice asked from the nurses station. Dean looked over at the sound of Felicity's name.

"Hey!" Dean called as he walked over to deep voice. The others were too busy to notice him leave. "You're looking for Felicity?"

"Yes. My name is John Diggle. She asked me to meet her here. Do you know were I can find her?"

"Oh. The bodyguard, right?" Dean questioned holding his hand out to shake. At Mr. Diggle's nod he continued. "I'm Dean. Her brother. She's with Tommy right now, but I can fill you in". He made a sweeping gesture to tell Diggle to follow him.

The two made their way over to the others sitting at the waiting area. When they were both sitting Ellen asked, "You must be Mr. Diggle. Thank you for coming on such short notice". They shook hands.

"It's no problem at all. Felicity seems like a sweet young woman"

"How do you know her exactly?" Bobby asked.

He chuckled. "I met Felicity when I was returning a young man to her. He'd gotten drunk and I wanted to make sure he made it home safely. He'd tripped over the sidewalk mumbling about Felicity. Then when I asked who I should call he kept repeating, 'Call Felicity. She'll save me'. So I did" he smiled. "She handled the situation very well. So, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Felicity has had some past abuse from an ex. He went crazy trying to kill Dean," Sam pointed to his brother as he began explaining. "So he got locked up. But now he's out and he attacked Tommy in their apartment because he couldn't find Lis!" He rushed through barely breathing, not to mention explaining nothing.

"Settle down sugar," Ellen patted his knee. "Felicity and Tommy are roommates. When we heard that Lincoln was being released she moved out of the apartment for a while. Just to be safe. He must have been looking for her, but found Tommy instead". She looked from Diggle to Bobby.

"He beat the boy pretty bad," Bobby finished for his wife.

"I understand. What's the security like at the apartment building?" Diggle questioned taking a legal pad from his briefcase to take notes.

"It's not the safest building around. There's only one security guard and he's asleep more often than bloody not," Crowley piped in. "I'm Crowley, their neighbor. I found the poor boy,".

"I see. Is there any video setup in your complex? Or in the apartment itself? Anything really, even a nanny cam would do," Diggle asked as he continued to take notes.

"No," Dean frowned. "They don't need a nanny cam because they don't have children. And the building is really small compared to the ones around it so they cut security cams out of the budget"

"They have them up, but everyone knows they don't work," Crowley added.

"Oh. When I met Felicity she had a child with her," he mused.

"That's her job. She doesn't have her own kids, she's only nineteen" Jo said indignantly. It was the first time she'd spoken since they heard about Tommy.

"So where is Felicity staying right now? At your house, I would assume?"

Ellen shook her head. "We talked about having her there but he knows exactly where it is and how to sneak in. She's staying with Oliver's family,"

"Ah. The young man I met," he said folding his pad into his bag again. "If you don't mind I'd like to wait with you until she comes back out."

"It's no problem at all. Thank you for helping. And any expenses can be billed to me," Bobby interjected.

"That won't be nesessary at this time." Diggle smiled warmly at the family as they all went back to contemplative silence waiting for Felicity to return.

XXXXX

"I don't know that it's such a good idea for me to stay here anymore," Felicity said from her spot at the kitchen table.

"Did you make me this sandwich to soften the blow? Is this pity tuna?!" Oliver asked in faux outrage from his seat across from the blonde.

Felicity has been staying with his family for the past month. Tommy had gone home two weeks ago followed by Dean, who had offered to care for his friend. In that time Mr. Diggle had assigned two of his most trusted men to watch over Tommy and Felicity.

In that time Oliver has also come to the realization that he is in love with Felicity Smoak. He loves the way that she sings in the shower because it blocks out the feeling that she's alone. The way that she adores his sister. The way that the sunlight catches her hair. He loves a million things about her.

He's also realized what a selfish jerk he is. He can't stand the thought of her leaving. He only has another month before classes begin again. His family will have to leave.

"Felicity, why don't you want to stay here anymore?" He tried not to let the disappointment seep through to his voice.

"I'm afraid that you-your family will get hurt. This guy is crazy. I don't want anything bad to happen to Thea," her head hung low.

"Just Thea?"

"Everyone. Especially Thea... And especially you," she didn't dare lift her gaze from her hands fidgeting on the counter top.

Oliver thought for a minute before answering. He lifted himself off of his chair, pushing it around the table to be directly next to her.

"Think of how you would feel if I was hurt. Do you feel it? That's exactly how I would feel if you left here," he reached one to grab her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. "No one is going to get hurt. You even have someone paid to watch out for you!"

"But Jet and Castiel aren't around all the time. Like right now God only knows where Jet is,"

Oliver raised an eyebrow and spoke in a normal voice, eyes never leaving Felicity's. "Hey Jet, catch the hockey game last night?" Felicity only heard it because she was next to him, but an instant reply came through the door,

"Yeah man. They sucked ass last night. How hard is it to skate toward the goddamn puck!"

"I know!" Oliver replied to Jet's outburst. "I lost a hundred bucks!"

Jet scoffed, "Lucky. I lost five"

"Okay. So Jet might have superhuman hearing," she was interrupted by Jet's muttered, "Hell yeah I do". She smiled shaking her head slightly, "but that doesn't mean we're safe all the time," she continued to argue.

"Jet carries a gun, taser, pepper spray, lockpick, and a knife. And he wears normal clothes!" Oliver made it a point to count his fingers for each useful item that Jet hid on his person. To be honest he was a trifle jealous of how much of a badass her bodyguard was. He wasn't ugly either. Short brown hair, just the right amount of shag to it. Brown eyes and a perfectly chiseled physique. Damn! What if she falls for Jet? He will be saving her a lot...

"What's your point?" Felicity asked. She knew she'd lost this argument so she looks back down to her hands. It's at that moment that she realizes their hands are still clasped together.

Oliver just stares at her for a long moment debating something in his mind. She watches as he gives a subtle nod, probably to himself as he makes his decision. In the next moment he is leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Felicity's lips.

Oliver pulls away just enough to rest his forehead against hers. His eyes are closed because he can't bear to see her reaction yet. Her eyes are closed because she doesn't want to lose the incredible feeling coursing through her veins, just yet.

"What I'm trying to say is that whatever situation pops up where Jet isn't enough, I'll protect you from"

Oliver never got a verbal answer to that. Felicity closed the gap between them taking hold of his mouth in a more passionate kiss.

In the next room Moira Queen was about to enter the kitchen for a late lunch when Jet stopped her.

"You may not want to go in there," he stated.

"Why?" Her face lit up as recognition hit. "Its happened hasn't it?!"

"Yeah. Pretty intense. But now I can't eat in there" he sighs expertly. He's been switching with Castiel every few days between the two charges. And while he likes to hang out with Tommy and Dean, being with Felicity usually ends with free dinner and a show.

He's never had a gig like this one. Both of his charges were intelligent, fun-loving people. Neither treated him like the help. In fact, they treated him and Castiel like they were family.

Moira patted his shoulder. "Lo mein?" She queries. Already walking backward toward the house phone.

Instantly he brightens. "And dumplings!" He calls after her. So, maybe he treats them like family back.

**A/N: ****giant, Giant, GIANT! THANKS to Zafona. Not only is she one of the most amazing writers I've met on these sights, she is also one of the coolest people I've met... ever. If you couldn't tell, I adore her. The character Jet that I used is actually her original character. I've read almost every story she has with him and I find that I'm impatient for him. So, she had graciously allowed me to use him in my story. (Yes! * fist pump*)**

**Don't forget to drop your most awkward moments.**

**Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
